


夏朝のスクーターパニック

by lusentoj



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, 日本語
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusentoj/pseuds/lusentoj
Summary: 万事屋のスクーターが壊れると土方さんの修理店に運んでくれる。





	夏朝のスクーターパニック

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Summer Morning Scooter Panic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313629) by [lusentoj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusentoj/pseuds/lusentoj)



> 初めて日本語で小説を書きました。元々土方さんを修理工にしようと思って結局言いたい事言えなくて冗談になりました（笑）
> 
> 日本語は母語ではなくて許してください（笑）

またその汗まみれ銀髪の男が壊れてるスクーターを荷車でうちに運んで来た。いつもこんちわーっと挨拶しやがって鼻くそをほじって頭を店に突き出す．足元でのスパナを蹴って振り返って彼をイライラと見る。

てめぇお金ないならうちに来ないっつったよ。覚えてんのか？！

友達だって表情をした銀時が着物の中から財布を出して俺に渡すが、500円ぐらいしか入ってないんですぐに投げ直す。

１日分のマヨネーズにも買えねぇ、このヤローって。

銀時が額に汗抜きハンカチを使って笑う。

「じゃぁ、これでどう？」

スクーターの床からビニール袋を取り上がって中身を見せた。マヨネーズ10本だ。俺が手を差し出せば震えてるから遠慮して万事屋の顔を見る。

「ちな、ソイチロくんから面白ぇ事聞いたわ。銀ちゃんに惚れてるんじゃねぇかっつ」

顔があったかくなる。だ、誰の事だ？と言ってみたらうまくできなかくて万事屋の微笑みがクスクス笑いに変えちゃった。

「誰かなぁー。変な奴だ、そのソイチィくんは」

銀時がマヨネーズの蓋を開けて人差し指で最初のマヨ滴を撮って唇に置くとしたら俺のモノが半分立ってきた。いや、万事屋さん、ここって仕事先だよ。他の場所でお願い！

「わ、分かった。スクーターを直すから、マヨネーズを渡して帰れ、クソ天パ」

「クソ天パ？本当にそう思うの？…そう言えば眠い子犬の話に聞いて土方さんが銀ちゃんの毛ってぜーんぶ同じ色かどうか確認したいらしい…あってるかな？」

怒りで土方がこのフリーターを絞め殺したかったが、逮捕されないように手が銀時の首に近づく途中で止まった。

「絶対あってねぇ」

「あっ、そっか。じゃ、もうすぐ結野アナが入ってる番組写ってるし、またね十四郎くん！バイバーイ！確認したいなら何時間でも空いてるよー！待ってるよー！グッドバイさよーなら！」

銀時のスクーターは六ヶ月直って来なかった。


End file.
